


Of Kimbap and Speaking Up

by IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, SeLay, hunlay - Freeform, only brief appearances by Jongin and Luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/pseuds/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins, Sehun thinks, the first time Yixing stops to ask what he was doing sitting against the practice room door....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kimbap and Speaking Up

It begins, Sehun thinks, the first time Yixing stops to ask what he was doing sitting against the practice room door.

(They were both trainees at that time, and it was past the time a junior like Sehun should have headed back towards his home. But he couldn’t leave, ~~not just yet, not without….~~ )

_Resting_ , Sehun curtly replied, as he squinted up at the famous Chinese trainee and catalogued everything, from his black beanie to the backpack strung casually across his back.

_Why not return home to rest_ , Zhang Yixing had asked quizzically, head tilted with curiosity.

_Waiting_ , Sehun replied, nodding towards the door. _Waiting for Kim Jongin to finish practicing. Hyung knew Kim Jongin, right_?

The Chinese male’s expression had cleared in recognition of the dance prodigy (who, Sehun later learned, shared several Level A dance classes with Yixing). But then, his eyebrows had furrowed.

_The instructor had asked Jongin to take it easy on his waist for a couple of days_ , Yixing explained in hesitant Korean, before demanding that Sehun move aside so he could go in and talk some sense into Jongin.

_No need_ , Sehun had replied quickly, leaping up to block Yixing’s entry.

Startled, Yixing had come to a standstill, and finally turned the full attention of his deceptively sleepy looking eyes on Sehun. (And to this day Sehun doesn’t know why but something about his unwavering gaze had made Sehun blurt out the truth. Or however much of it he could reveal…)

_Kim Jongin wasn’t alone. Inside. He was with a friend. Practicing. Together. Sehun didn’t mind waiting._

It wasn’t a big secret, what Sehun was implying. Everyone knew, on some level. But Sehun didn’t quite want to put it into words. So he beat about the bush and hoped Yixing could pick up the gist of the matter.

Yixing – thankfully – had understood.

He’d stared at the door for an infinite moment before fixing Sehun with an intense, contemplative stare. Then, with a slight nod, he’d left, presumably to find another practice room, and Sehun had slumped against the door, settling into his sentry position again.

10 minutes later, Sehun was distracted from the manga he had been reading, by the appearance of a hand holding a triangle kimbap packet towards him. Looking up, Sehun had found Yixing looming over him, hoodie drawn over his beanie. Seeing that he had Sehun’s attention, Yixing placed the kimbap packet along with a juice pack beside Sehun’s bag, before straightening up and walking away wordlessly.

Sehun could only stare after Yixing’s retreating figure as his hands crept towards the gift he’d received.

-

It happened again and again and again.

Yixing would appear, arm laden with kimbap and juice.

He’d leave them beside Sehun and almost race away. Without ever speaking.

And Sehun would end up gaping after him, feeling more confused and grateful and in his debt.

-

Today, Sehun decides, he’d call after him. And say thank you.

He prepares a whole speech in his head and goes over it again and again, trying to sound sincere. Should he go formal to show respect, or speak with ease as he wanted to befriend Yixing? He should speak slowly, shouldn’t he, so that Yixing understood him? Or would that offend Yixing and make him feel that Sehun was mocking him?

Sehun was so engrossed in solving his many dilemmas that he stepped on Luhan hyung’s foot twice in practice. He was still apologizing to the elder male as they walked out of their practice….and came face to face with Yixing. Sehun blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating, but no, Yixing was here. Beanie, baggy pants and all.

Sehun could only watch as Luhan stopped fending off his many apologies and let out a cry of happiness, shifting to rapid Mandarin to talk to Yixing. Whatever he said made Yixing smile and oh, he had a dimple. A really deep dimple. That Sehun couldn’t stop staring at. And…wait, was Luhan talking to him?

Sehun zoned in to hear Luhan say, “….Yixing and I are gonna go get some tteokboki. Wanna join in?”

Sehun wants to say yes, he really does, but Jongin’s class was scheduled to let out in 20 minutes, and he had asked for Sehun to be on guard duty, so he couldn’t. So he sighs and gets ready to decline, but before he can, Yixing speaks up. He says something in Mandarin to Luhan in a cute, almost whiny, tone and Luhan laughs, reaching out to pat Yixing’s head, making Yixing swat at his hand.

“Apparently, Yixing here wants to spend quality time alone with _ge_.”, Luhan informs Sehun with an apologetic smile. “Sorry Hunnie. How about you join us next time?”

Sehun smiles, both promising and thanking Yixing with a nod, and watches as the duo bid their goodbyes and leave, arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders. Sehun, once again, stares mutely after Zhang Yixing.

-

The next day Yixing appears outside the door Sehun is guarding, this time armed with kimbap and bubble tea.

-

The fifth time after that Sehun finally works up the courage to call him back and say thank you. He still stares wordlessly as Yixing walks away from him, the image of Yixing’s soft, dimpled smile playing on repeat in his head.

-

The next time Yixing comes by, Sehun holds out a container of hangwa towards him (Luhan hyung had said he was fond of sweets, and Sehun had saved up some money to be able to afford the really good stuff), and Yixing sits beside him, and feeds Sehun most of his food.

-

They fall into a routine, just like that.

Yixing still brings food for Sehun every time he comes by.

But now he sits beside Sehun as they eat. And they talk, in a weird mixture of (often mispronounced) Korean and rudimentary sign language.

And Sehun learns. That Yixing is probably the most dedicated person he’s likely to know. That he plays guitar and piano, and has had no formal training. That he is kind, and cute, and misses his grandparents too much.

That Sehun likes him more than he probably should…

-

Sehun _does_ like Yixing (hyung) more than he probably should.

Because the next time Yixing and Minseok and Luhan hyungs ask him to come eat with them, he smiles cutely straight at Yixing before replying in the affirmative.

Jongin has a best friend. Sehun suggests that he uses him as sentry, because Sehun won’t be available.

-

The traitor repays him by asking Yixing hyung to spend the next evening dancing with him, and Sehun vows to make him suffer.

And promptly discards the idea when Yixing turns to Sehun himself and asks if that means he’d be free the next evening too, because Yixing really wants to take Sehun to eat at the food cart that Fan _ge_ introduced him to, _so would Sehun mind going with him_ , and _oh Jongin-ah, you wouldn’t mind if hyung doesn’t practice with you tomorrow, right? You should go home early and rest your waist_. _Okay?_

And Jongin?

He gapes as Sehun giggles and disappears down the hallway with Yixing hyung towards where Yixing hyung’s usual group is waiting.

_Sehun and Yixing hyung?_  
Sehun and Yixing hyung!  
How did that happen?  
When did that happen?

He’s distracted from his line of thought when a very familiar voice calls out his name, and Jongin turns around, a soft smile already edging up his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the middle of the night, so I'm sorry for any typos made ._.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you left me some feedback :)


End file.
